1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method of using near field communication (NFC) and wireless power transmission (WPT), and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of providing NFC and WPT.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power refers to energy that is transferred from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver via magnetic coupling. The wireless power receiver may charge a battery using the received energy. A wireless power transmission and charging system includes a source device and a target device. The source device may wirelessly transmit power, and the target device may wirelessly receive power. In other words, the source device may be referred to as a wireless power transmitter, and the target device may be referred to as a wireless power receiver.
In wireless power transmission (WPT) employing a resonance coupling, a high degree of freedom may be provided in a position of the source device and a position of the target device. The source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator. For example, magnetic coupling or resonance coupling may be formed between the source resonator and the target resonator to transfer power. In addition, the source device and the target device may communicate with each other. During communications, the transmission or reception of control and state information may occur.
As mobile devices (e.g., smartphones) become widespread, new functions may be added to these mobile devices, to provide a wider variety of new services. For example, the new functions may include near field communication (NFC), which refers to a short-range wireless communication technology. The NFC may enable devices within, for example, about 10 centimeters (cm) to communicate with each other.
Further, the NFC may interoperate with an application of a mobile device to provide services, for example, an electronic payment system. Accordingly, a high-end mobile device may need to include an NFC function. As such, there may be a demand for a mobile device to include an NFC function and an WPT function.